Siguiente aventura
by michellAPG
Summary: después de la guerra con Voldemort, Harry se siente tranquilo por primera vez en muchos años pero solo por un momento ya que algo imposible sucede ¿por que?, ahora se tendrá que comportarse como un joven de 17 años como cualquier otro ¿ podrá Harry hacerlo?
1. siguiente aventura

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho de Dumbledore totalmente agotados, bajaron las escaleras pero Harry se quedó parado en la mitad de estas

¿Harry que sucede? – pregunto Hermione

Creo que iré a la sala común a descansar – sus amigos lo miraron tratando de comprenderlo pero al final asintieron y ellos siguieron su rumbo al gran comedor.

Mientras subía, Harry analizaba lo sucedido, todos y cada uno de los merodeadores habían muerto, tenía un ahijado a quien cuidar, ¿qué sería de Ginny y de él? tendría que repetir su último año de Howards ¿o no?, mientras meditaba todo esto no se dio cuenta que estaba frente al cuadro de la dama gorda que se encontraba con su amiga celebrando.

Harry Potter – dijo alargando las últimas palabras de lo borracha que estaba – tú nos has salvado, a tu salud –dijo tomando otra copa

Harry sonrió forzadamente y pregunto- ¿puedo pasar?

Pues dime la contraseña- le respondió esta

Harry se quedó como piedra ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber cuál era la contraseña? No había estado todo un año y estaba muy cansado para discutir así que le respondió

¿Matar a Voldemort no cuenta lo suficiente como para que me deje entrar sin contraseña?

Esta pareció pensárselo muy bien y le sonrió abriéndole así el paso para la sala común, aliviado ingreso, y lo que vio no se lo esperaba la sala común estaba destruida había huecos en el techo dejando ver un cielo azul despejado, había rocas enormes entre los sillones si es que no estaban encima de ellos, se dirigió a las escaleras y trepo por las rocas hasta estar en la habitación de los chicos, la primera cama que vio que no estaba cubierta de escombro parecía iluminada divinamente, camino pesadamente hacia esta y se dejó caer de cara. Como si hubiera tomado una poción para dormir quedo dormido de inmediato y sin tener un sueño por primera vez en todo ese año.

Cuando despertó ya estaba anocheciendo y estaba muerto de hambre pensó en parase y bajar a comer pero quería estar solo no quería más felicitaciones ni dar consuelo a más personas así que grito ¡kreacher! Y con un crack apareció ante el elfo llevando una radiante sonrisa y el colgante de Regulus

¿Llamaba amo?- pregunto el viejo elfo

Si kreacher, serias tan amable de traerme algo para comer ¿por favor?

Inmediatamente amo - y con una reverencia exagerada desapareció

Harry se volvió y aburrido empezó a arreglar la habitación, arreglo el techo y tiro un par de rocas por la ventana, mas aburrido aun que antes se dirigió al baño y cuando vio su reflejo empezó a reír, estaba sucio, parecía que hubiera estado jugando en el barro, mas despeinado de lo que ya era, y sus ropas parecían que hubieran sido arroyadas por el autobús noctambulo.

Detrás de él sintió un crack y vio a kreacher con una bandeja de comida enorme y juro que en ese momento hubiera podido besarlo

Gracias kreacher- dijo atropelladamente llevándose a la boca un enorme pierna de pollo – tamnien brodias taeme albo de opa impia pobabor – dijo con la boca llena

Por supuesto que si amo – respondió el elfo y desapareció

Harry pensó que nunca había comido algo mejor en toda su existencia, cuando termino se hecho en la cama, esta vez con la barriga llena y satisfecho, kreacher apareció con ropa limpia y se fue.

Después de su baño, afeitado e intento de peinado empezó a curar las heridas que tenía en la cara cuando sintió un grito

¡hhaaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! – ese grito podría haberse escuchado hasta Londres era Hermione

Salió corriendo de la habitación

¿Que que que? ¿No me digas que Voldemort volvió? porque ahora sí que no vuelvo a buscarlo – respondió al borde la histeria

No, es que no sabes lo que ha pasado, es que ha despertado… mejor lo vez por ti mismo porque nunca me vas a creer – termino la chica que parecía que hubiera corrido todas las escaleras

Harry bajo y cuando estuvo al alcance de la mano de su amiga esta lo jalo y lo llevo a rastras

Es voldemort y no me quieres decir ¿verdad?- pregunto corriendo detrás de ella

Que no es el – respondió una apresurada Hermione

Por qué te juro que si es el me suicido porque ya me canse y no tengo más ideas, además tu resolviste esto tu solita así que mejor vas tú y me dices que tal te va por lechuza y cuando encuentres te presto mi varita y la de sauco, también si quieres busco la piedra y te presto la capa y listo tu eres la elegida- dijo Harry muy feliz por su decisión

Harry james Potter te digo que no es voldemort si es que llega a revivir esta vez voy sola porque tú y Ron me vuelven loca – respondió riendo

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor apareció algo que Harry jamás hubiera imaginado …..


	2. preguntas y mas preguntas

_**Preguntas y más preguntas sin responder**_

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor apareció algo que Harry jamás hubiera imaginado.

Era Colin Creevey estaba sentado en una mesa examinado por la madame Pomfrey y por Mcgonagall

Pero qué demonios era imposible nadie podría revivir, se acercó despacio hacia Colin y le toco el cabello necesitaba saber si era de verdad, cuando lo hizo Colín miro a Harry y le dijo

Bien hecho Harry sabía que tú podías ganar- parecía que jamás hubiera muerto, tenía cara de asustado

¿Colin podrías decirme que paso? – pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall en todo serio

Pues no lo sé vi el rayo de luz verde y sentí que caía, luego vi luces de colores no sé cómo explicarlo se sentía bien pero luego estas me atrapaban y me ahorcaban y desperté – todos miraban al chico en silencio esperando algo más, pero solo se rompió ese silencio con Hermione

Voy a la biblioteca- la chica salió corriendo del comedor

Todos se separaron y empezaron a murmurar

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto un chico moreno detrás de ellos

Todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, él también se supone que debía estar muerto, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y frio hace unas horas. Harry no sabía que hacer

Mongomery, Harold podía escuchar por todos lados

Harry se apartó del grupo y busco a Ron pero no lo encontraba, cuando pudo encontrarlo vio a todos los Weasleys reunidos rodeando el cuerpo de Fred, se acercó, rodeo a Ginny en un abrazo y espero con ellos 5 minutos, 10, 15 paso media hora en la que varios chicos se levantaron y fueron recibos con alegría, esperanzados seguían esperando pero no sucedía nada

Mierda Fred despierta – grito George golpeándolo en el pecho

Auuuu George que si serás bruto – gruño Fred

La señora Weasley se echó a llorar, Bill y Fleur se besaron, el señor Weasley se sentó en piso suspirando, Percy gritaba "si está vivo" con Charlie, George reía y Ginny abrazo a Harry riendo y llorando. Volteo a ver a ron y lo encontró besándose apasionadamente con Hermione

¿Qué tiene están locos? Ha ya se me extrañaron mientras dormía porque saben que yo soy más divertido que el desorejado de George – bromeo Fred

Harry seguía sin creer este maravilloso suceso, entonces recordó algo muy importante se dirigió donde reposaba el cuerpo de Remus y el de Tonks, se sentó entre los dos y espero hasta que Hermione llego y se sentó con él a esperar, perdió la cuenta de los minutos que espero hasta que Tonks despertó. Harry vio cómo su cabello castaño se volvió blanco y su semblante de paz se cambió a uno de profunda tristeza y comenzó a llorar aun recostado en el suelo de mármol.

Harry no pudo entender lo que sucedía, fue Hermione la que la abrazo

Tonks no es lo que piensas, Remus está bien solo está dormido ya verás que dentro de unos momentos despierta – consoló una Hermione preocupada

¿Qué? pero si yo lo vi cuando el rayo que lanzo Bellatrix lo mato – sollozo la mujer

¿A quién ha matado Bellatrix esta vez? –pregunto una voz detrás de ellos

Era Remus pero se veía cansado, mas ojeroso que de costumbre y viejo muy viejo. Se sobaba la cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado

No puede ser tu estas muerto – repuso Tonks llorando aun mas

¿Yo? Pero si estoy bien- repuso con calma

Nooo eso no es cierto – repuso ya pasando a un estado de histeria

PERO MUJER QUE ESTOY AQUÍ ¿QUE NO ME VEZ?- grito haciendo que todos lo miren

Se acercó a la mujer y le planto un beso en la boca con lo que hizo callar a la muchacha, Harry y Hermione se fueron dejándoles espacio, y se pusieron a conversar

Harry no encontré nada en la biblioteca, estaba destrozada pero igual en los que pude encontrar todos decían que era imposible revivir – explico

¿Entonces que es todo esto? Todos los muertos van a empezar a revivir o solo los de la batalla de hace unas horas, no lo entiendo y ahora va revivir Voldemort o Bellatrix– dijo Harry

Yo tampoco pero será mejor que esperemos a ver qué pasa y será mejor que los vigilemos – respondió

Así mientras todos improvisaban donde dormir los dos se dirigieron donde estaba el cuerpo de los mortifagos muertos, estaban en la misma posición ellos aún no habían despertado, pero se quedó observando, un momento después llego Ron con Ginny, la profesora Mcgonagall y Remus.

¿Aun nada? – pregunto la profesora

No ninguno, ni siquiera se mueven no sabemos que hacer – respondió Harry

Creo que yo podría dar una solución –era kingsley y detrás de él había dos dementors.

Los jalo a todos hacia atrás dejo que esos seres les dieran el beso, pero se limitaron a pasear entre los cuerpos, no entendía se negaban a darles el beso.

Eso significa que su alma ya no está con nosotros – respondió kingsley con voz serena

¿Entonces oficialmente están muertos? – pregunto Ginny

Creo que si ya que jamás hemos probado esta estrategia en las personas que fueron alcanzadas por la maldición no podemos saber si es normal o no – respondió el auror frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno, pues ¿alguien quiere intentar?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa – Harry yo creo que tú eres el mejor candidato, además otra cicatriz no te hará daño – rio

Harry se limitó a sonreír pero Ginny no se lo tomo muy bien y le dio un puntapié en la rodilla a Ron que lo tiro al suelo.

Bueno no creo que resolvamos nada ahora qué tal si vamos a dormir un poco que ya son las 3 de la madrugada – pregunto Mcgonagall

Todos asintieron pero por las dudas les quitaron todas las varitas y cerraron esa habitación con abundantes hechizos para que nadie entre o salga

Se dirigieron al gran comedor donde el ultimo alcanzado por la maldición despertaba, el salón se encontraba lleno de sacos para dormir como lo habían hecho en tercer año, todos escogieron uno y Harry se acostó entre Ginny y Hermione, cayendo en un sueño profundo otra vez.

Sé que no hay nada gracioso en estos capítulos, pero pensé darle algo de introducción y cada vez que termino de escribir me doy cuenta que lo sigo haciendo muy largo


	3. respuestas para variar

_**Respuestas para variar**_

Cuando Harry se despertó decidió no abrir los ojos había soñado que la gente podía revivir después de un avada kedavra, era un sueño genial, podía vivir muchas personas inocentes, Remus, Tonks, Fred, y otros cientos más, suspiro y abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a voldemort.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito parándose de golpe

Jajajajjajajaajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jjajajajajajajaja – los gemelos estaban tirados en el suelo, riéndose tanto que se agarraban el estómago y lloraban. En sus manos se hallaba una máscara del peor de sus enemigos

Harry se agarró el pecho comprobando que aun siguiera latiendo

¿Tú viste la cara que puso Fred?

Si, parecía que hubiera visto a Mcgonagall en calzones

Jajajajajajajajjajajajajajaj ajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja jajajajaj – seguían riendo los dos

Siguieron riendo hasta que la señora weasley apareció y les empezó a retorcer las ojeras

Casi matan al pobre chico- gritaba mientras los hacia chillar de dolor - así que creen que eso es divertido, pues les va a ser más divertido cuando les digan que tienen que van a recolectar las piedras de los contadores de puntos una por una y sin magia – les dijo una muy vengativa madre

Pero pero peroooo maamaaaa son como 10 mil piedras no podremos además era una pequeña broma – trataron de convencerla los gemelos

Eso señora weasley que la recojan con los dientes, que han estado más cerca de matarme que el propio voldemort – dijo sonriendo Harry

Bien pues empiecen hay 1000 piedras por cada contador y pobre de ustedes que falte alguna- termino quitándoles las varitas y se fue muy feliz dejando a los gemelos murmurando por debajo y jalando a Harry a una mesa donde habían varias personas desayunando.

¿Harry cielo te encuentras bien? - pregunto la mujer

Si señora weasley, no se preocupe, es mas no debería castigarlos - le dijo Harry

Ella lo ignoro y dejo que se siente a su lado y enfrente de Ron, que comía muy feliz todo lo que encontraba, estaban muy tranquilos, todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus casas indefinidamente y solo estaban los profesores y los wealeys

Kigsley había regresado al ministerio ya que era el ministro temporal, se estaba ocupando que la gente sepa que habían personas que estaban reviviendo, sobre todo para que no les de un ataque, y había puesto orden de captura a los demás mortifagos que faltaban excluyendo, a los Malfoy, que habían sido perdonados por ayudar a Harry, y a Snape.

Snape ya debe haber despertado – dijo de repente Harry parándose de su sitio pero Molly Weasley le puso una mano en el hombro calmándolo.

Ya fuimos a verlo Harry cuando llegamos ya no estaba, desapareció sin dejar una pista de seguro despertó mientras dormíamos- respondió cariñosamente

Harry se volvió a sentar y se quedó pensando en su antiguo profesor y que sería de él, le hubiera gustado tener a Dumbledore para que de una de sus frases complicadas que decían más de lo que aparentaban y que casi nunca las comprendía, pero al menos lo tranquilizaban.

Cuando terminaron de comer Ro y él se fueron a la biblioteca donde estaban seguros de que estaría Hermione y así fue la muchacha estaba ordenando los libros.

Mira terminamos la guerra y aun sigues preocupándote más por aprender cosas de esos mugrientos libros que por mí, casi me atraganto con el hueso de una pierna de pollo y no había nadie que me ayude – dijo Ron mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada exasperada

Pues mira que mientras tú tragabas como el calamar gigante yo descubrí lo que sucedió – se ufanó Hermione

¿Lo descubriste? – preguntaron los dos chicos sorprendidos

Pues bueno creo que sí, esta es mi teoría.

Todos los que están reviviendo son los "buenos" pero es porque solo los mortifagos usaban la maldición, nosotros nunca, siempre lanzábamos hechizos para desarmarlos, y voldemort era el que más usaba la maldición pero como no había muerto hasta ahora, ni ninguno de sus seguidores importantes, pues podemos decir que tal vez la maldición asesina no es más que un hechizo que te hacen entrar como en un coma o sueño, que mantiene tus sentidos vitales ocultos, y cuando el que lanza el hechizo muere todos empiezan a despertar en orden regresivo a las muertes.

Por eso Colin regreso primero y luego Fred – termino Ron

Aja, me sorprende tu inteligencia Ron yo pensé que el hueso del pollo se había atorado en tu cerebro – rio Hermione mientras ahora Ron le lanzaba una mirada asesina

Pues ahora yo tengo una pregunta, se supone que Snape mato a Dumbledore, pero Snape revivió eso significa que Dumbledore va a revivir ¿o no? – pregunto Harry

Hermione se quedó sin habla, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces hasta que dijo

Mejor vayamos a revisar

Cuando salían se encontraron con varios hombres que entraban al castillo y la profesora Mcgonagall los dirigía

¿Profesora quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Hermione

Pues el castillo se tiene que arreglar señorita Granger y contratamos a unos expertos de construcción para que lo repararan – respondió la profesora

Profesora queríamos comentarle algo- respondió Hermione y le conto su teoría y la idea de que Dumbledore pudiera revivir

Pues no lo sé muchachos, primero deben recordar que los últimos en ser alcanzados por la maldición tardaron muchas horas en despertar. Por lo tanto creo que Dumbledore va a tardar hasta un par de días, también recuerden que estaba muy enfermo cuando lo alcanzo la maldición, no sabemos el efecto que podría tener, pero le diré a kingsley que se encargue de eso ya que es un tema muy delicado- explico

Ahora ustedes se van a encargar de ayudar o de hacer cualquier cosa útil y sea lo que sea no interrumpan a los trabajadores ni se metan en problemas - y se fue ondeando su túnica

Buenooo ¿vamos a comer? – sugirió Ron

Acabas de comer – respondió Hermione – además tengo que ir a quitarles el hechizo a mis padres

Los jóvenes aceptaron a acompañarla y mientras salían, Ron tropezó y cayó con los pies arriba

Qué demonios – grito el pelirrojo, mientras Hermione y Harry se reían de él

Ron que no vez las piedras ahora las has esparcido más- respondió Fred o George

Malditos slytherins no están aquí pero aún siguen molestándome – dijo Ron ya que las piedras eran las esmeraldas de su contador

Ustedes que esperan, sigan recogiendo las piedras – grito la señora weasley desde alguna parte

Los gemelos siguieron recogiendo las piedritas mientras los muchachos salieron de los terrenos del colegio para agarraron las manos y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a una calle en la que había casas muy grandes y jardines enormes, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a una casa blanca, con tejas rojas y una entrada enorme

Hermione jamás me dijiste que tenías mucho dinero –dijo ron

Ella solo suspiro - ahora Harry sígueme la corriente y tu Ron no digas nada.

Toco el timbre, y una mujer con el pelo rubio pero muy esponjado abrió la puerta

¿Les puedo ayudar? – pregunto amablemente

Si somos de la compañía de internet hemos recibido problemas son las señales de varios usuarios y deseamos revisar el suyo, para evitar inconvenientes– dijo una muy eficiente Hermione con una sonrisa

Está bien pueden entrar- respondió algo recelosa

¿Harry que es inteter?-le susurro Ron

Harry lo ignoro y se limitó a seguir a la madre de su amiga hasta una sala en que se encontraba el modem, apenas la señora se despisto un segundo Hermione la inmovilizo y empezó a hacer el hechizo, susurraba un montón de cosas complicadísimas y movía la varita como si estuviera tratando de aplastar una mosca. Empezó a caminar por la casa mientras seguía susurrando, subieron unas escaleras y se empezó a dirigir a varias habitaciones

El padre de la chica cuando los vio se quedó parado y empezó a caminar hacia ellos pero Harry lo petrifico y la chica siguió, hasta que cayó sentada al piso rendida.

Harry ahora si puedes quitarles el hechizo- susurro la chica, Harry despetrificó a su padre y el alboroto empezó

Hermione- grito su papa y corrió a ella- ¿estás bien?

Si estoy bien-y se puso a llorar en los brazos de su papá

Harry y Ron bajaron dándoles espacio y deshicieron el hechizo de su madre, cuando la señora se movió corrió escaleras arriba empujándolos.

Hermione- oyeron

Creo que estamos de más hermano- dijo ron

Harry encontró una libreta y escribió a Hermione que regresaban al castillo, cuando termino no encontró a Ron. Lo busco por toda la casa y lo encontró jugando con el televisor

Mira Harry hay gente dentro, ¿es otra dimensión? – pregunto pasmado

Harry tiro de el y salieron de la casa, yéndose al castillo

¿Harry que era esa cosa del itefed?- pregunto ron

Harry lo volvió a ignorar hasta que se quedó parado

¿Qué sucede Harry?- dijo ron preocupado

Colagusano nos olvidamos de el – respondió Harry.

_Nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, juro que intento que salga chistoso pero al final solo sale más dramático_

_Disclaimer :Ya sabrán que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece_

_No entiendo porque ponen eso, ya que no creo jk rowling me demande pero por las dudas_


	4. felicidad extrema

_**Felicidad Extrema**_

Colagusano nos olvidamos de él- respondió Harry

Harry y Ron, sin dudarlo, se aparecieron al frente de la residencia de los Malfoy tocaron la puerta y Narcissa Malfoy salió por esta.

¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto muy sorprendida

Colagusano ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Harry con la voz más serena y fría de lo en realidad se sentía

Lucius y Draco también aparecieron en la entrada.

Potter fuera de mi casa, ningún cargo fue presentado en nuestra contra, no tienes derecho a aparecerte aquí, LARGATE– replico un muy enfurecido el hombre.

Pero quedo silenciado con un gesto de la mano de su esposa.

Él no está aquí, llegamos apenas hace una hora y su cuerpo no estaba- respondió sencillamente Narcissa – no nos arriesgaremos a que alguno de nosotros vuelva a ir a Azkaban.

Harry, a pesar de saber que habían sido mortifagos, y que nunca más le ayudarían aun así el mundo estuviera por estallar les creyó, ya que la cara de Narcissa cambio a una tristeza profunda, la mirada de Lucius Malfoy delato el profundo miedo que sentía a ser encerrado de nuevo y Draco tembló ligeramente.

Bien- dijo Harry y se fue caminando con Ron atrás de él, dejando a los tres Malfoy asombrados.

Harry ¿Por qué les has creído? Llevan tatuadas las palabras mortifago ¿lo recuerdas? Literalmente- pregunto Ron aún muy confundido – lo sabía, yo le dije a Hermione pero ella no me creyó, voldemort te hizo algo en ese bosque ¿verdad? te cambio el cerebro.

Ron deja de hablar estupideces, ¿Qué no los viste? Estaban asustados, y van a hacer lo que sea con tal de que a Draco no le pase nada, Ella me ayudo Ron- dijo Harry meditando – ella me ayudo, mintió a Voldemort diciéndole que estaba muerto, todo lo hizo porque le dije que Draco estaba vivo.

Pues son los peores mortifagos que he visto – refuto Ron – quieren más a Draquito que ha Voldi

Caminaron un rato hasta que aparecieron en el castillo, ya eran la una de la tarde y el pelirrojo no paraba de quejarse de que estaba hambriento, cuando llegaron todo estaba en silencio.

Wowwwww – grito Ron en el piso por segundo la vez – por la madre que me pario

Harry estaba tirado en el piso riéndose y Ron seguía maldiciendo.

Ron mira lo torpe que eres sigues esparciendo aun más las piedras- grito un gemelo

¿Siguen recogiéndolas? – pregunto Harry con lágrimas en los ojos .

Pues sí, después que se fueron, le hicimos una pequeña broma a un trabajador, el punto fue que terminó rompiéndose la nariz porque el muy torpe se chocó con una pared y ahora gracias a tu sugerencia cuatro ojos, mamá nos está haciendo recoger todas las piedras con la boca – dijo el pelirrojo

Cuando voltearon el otro gemelo estaba recogiendo un punto de Gryffindor con los dientes, más parecía que estuviera dándole besos al piso y un elfo estaba detrás de el con un sartén.

¿Y que con el elfo? – pregunto Ron aun enojado

Pues mamá le pidió que si parábamos nos diese un sartenazo- más tardo en decir eso que la pequeña criatura lo golpeo con el instrumento. Harry rio aún más al ver esto.

Donde esta mamá que muero de hambre- dijo Ron de un mejor humor ahora

Ge jue a la casa jon los jemag – respondieron al unísono los gemelos, con piedras en la boca

Vámonos a comer Harry- jalándolo de la túnica saco a Harry a rastras y ambos fueron a la madriguera.

La señora weasley cuando los vio les dijo

Ya era hora los esperábamos para comer – les dijo la mujer regordeta apenas pusieron un pie en la puerta.

La guerra podía cambiar muchas cosas, a los jóvenes los hace madurar más rápido de lo que deberían, te hace temer por tu vida y la de tu familia, empiezas a llorar más seguido a los muertos, pero había algo que jamás cambiaria y era la comida de la señora weasley, era la cosa más deliciosa del mundo y siempre ella insistía hacerlo comer hasta casi vomitar.

Estaban el señor weasley hablando con Percy de las cantidades descomunales que usaba el ministerio con el veritaserum sobre todos los posibles mortifagos, Ginny estaba a su lado.

¿Mamá donde esta Bill y Charlie?- pregunto Ron

Pues se regresó a Rumania dice que no puede dejar de trabajar y Bill supongo que esta con Fleur.

Al terminar Harry salió al jardín respirando el aire fresco, Ginny se acercó a él y lo beso. Se abrazaron y salieron a caminar un rato.

¿Harry?- pregunto la chica nerviosa- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, que es lo que sucede – dijo Harry besando el cabello pelirrojo

Pues ¿crees que Sirius reviva o tus padres? – pregunto

Harry quedo como piedra, no lo había pensado, ni siquiera se le ocurrió la idea, la muerte de Sirius fue muy dura para él, pero se resignó a saber que jamás volvería a ver a su padrino, y sus padres siempre deseo que estuvieran con el pero siempre vivió sabiendo que estaban muertos, antes de poder decirle algo a su novia. Ron apareció corriendo.

Harry, kingsley dice que vayamos al castillo ahora – dijo ron

Los tres muchachos corrieron, pero solo Harry y Ron tomaron los polvos flu, cuando salió, Harry no sabía dónde estaba parecía el despacho de Umbridge de hace años pero la diferencia es que estaba lleno de bolas de cristal,

Salio de ese despacho y se dio cuenta que estaba en la clase de adivinación, entonces esa debía ser el despacho de trelawey , corrió escaleras abajo dirigiéndose al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando llego se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál era la clave, pero la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada se movió sola.

Subieron y tocaron la puerta, se adentró al cuarto donde ya estaba Hermione, Mcgonagall y Kingsley

¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto su amiga

Pues aparecí en el despacho de Trelawey – dijo Harry un poco avergonzado

Pues hombre no te quejes que yo aparecí en la cabaña de Hagrid y aparentemente le tomar la siesta de la tarde totalmente desnudo- dijo con cara de asco el muchacho.

Bueno si hubieran dicho "despacho del director, hogwarts"- no hubieran aparecido en cualquier chimenea- respondió Mcgonagall

Kingsley suspiro y se dirigió a los muchachos

El ministerio les quiere otorgar a los tres órdenes de merlín de primera clase, por haber defendido al mundo mágico, además los quieren remunerar con 100 mil galeones de oro a cada uno.

¡Sí, soy rico!- grito ron parándose de su silla, hasta que Hermione lo sentó a la fuerza

No quiero recogerlo – dijo Harry – no quiero un montón de periodistas a mi alrededor.

Sabía que ibas a decir eso así que lo traje yo- respondió con una sonrisa – les otorgo una medalla de oro, y una enorme copa de plata, dentro de la copa había un montón de monedas.

Bueno muchachos les entrego esta medallas y copas que significan la ayuda que han brindado al mundo mágico, bla bla bla y listo – termino kingsley muy feliz– es la mejor ceremonia que he dado en mi vida.

Además Harry sacamos a tus tíos de donde los escondimos, ahora ya están de vuelta en su antigua casa y hay otra muy buena noticia, tu teoría era cierta.

Entonces Harry pudo verla, era la última persona por la que sufrió tanto al verla morir.

Dumbledore le sonrió, el muchacho corrió y se quedó enfrente de él, entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho, lo abrazo, con delicadeza, pero lo hizo, no sabía en qué estado estaba pero por las dudas Dumbledore era tan viejo que tal vez se rompía.

Cuando se separó, el director lo miro con dulzura y le dijo- te lo dije Harry, la muerte es solo la siguiente aventura.

Se quedaron conversando los tres muchachos con él por un largo tiempo, contándole sus aventuras y lo que descubrieron, cuando terminaron con todo la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Aberforth, ambos hermanos se observaron largamente y Mcgonagall los saco a rastras.

Yo soy el ministro por ahora Mcgonagall, no me puedes botar de ningún lado – reclama Kingsley

Pero aun así todos ya estaban fuera del despacho

Ah Harry se me olvido decirte, encontramos tu escoba y tu lechuza, la escoba la tenía un tipo raro muggle que barría las calles, está un poco destrozada pero esta completa y tu lechuza nos trajo más problemas, asustaba a unas viejas en las calles porque estaba en su jaula, la mandamos a la madriguera con la escoba – informo kingsley, poniendo Harry más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

También apareció ojo loco, está en san mungo, esta como una cabra tirándole cosas a las enfermeras, pero está vivo, además le falta una mano, la derecha, pero él está muy feliz con esto – apresuro a decir ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione- ahora le han puesto un muñón pero en vez un garfio ha hecho enganchar su varita, dice que ahora podrá matar más ratas y a Mundungus cuando lo encuentre.

Harry y Ron rieron, cuando bajaron encontraron a los gemelos dormidos en las gradas, pero con las piedras de los contadores ya puestas en sus sitios.

Los despertaron y a rastras los jalaron para trasladarse, kingsley se fue por su parte y los demás fueron a la madriguera donde cenaron y bajo las órdenes de una muy mandona señora weasley fueron a dormir. Ya acostados Harry le pregunto a Ron

¿Viste a Dumbledore? ya no tiene la mano negra

Supongo que la maldición asesina no solo te hace dormir, sino también te cura de tus males – respondió el pelirrojo quedándose dormido

Entonces ¿crees que haya curado a Remus de ser un hombre lobo?- pregunto Harry

No lo sé – su amigo respondió más dormido que despierto

¿Crees que Sirius reviva?

No lo sé Harry – dijo más molesto

¿Crees que Hermione siga escribiéndole a Victor Krum? – pregunto Harry ahora molestando a su amigo.

Que te calles de una puta vez Harry Potter- Harry solo rio y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

¿Harry?- pregunto Ron en medio de la oscuridad.

Mmmmmmmm

¿Por qué metiste a Victor Krum? ¿Es que acaso sabes si Hermione aún se escribe con él? Harry despiertaaaaa.

Harry tiro de las colchas tapándose hasta la cabeza, mientras Ron le preguntaba por el jugador de quiddich, y presintió que esa noche iba a ser muyyyy larga.

_Hola espero que les guste este capítulo, escriban reviews, si quieren con ideas, sigan la historia o añádanla a sus favoritos. =)_


	5. las buenas nuevas

_**Las Buenas Nuevas**_

Harry escucho unos susurros eran Ron y Hermione hablando bajito para no despertarlo, decidió ignorarlos y seguir durmiendo hasta que alguien le pego un manotazo.

Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? Eso dolió – se quejó poniéndose los lentes

Si serán estúpidos los dos, ¿cómo se les ocurre ir donde los Malfoy? –refunfuño Hermione

Pero teníamos que buscar a colagusano – refuto el pelirrojo

Ni que a Peter Pettigrew lo hubiera matado la maldición asesina- dijo la chica

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Entonces si Peter no revivió, ¿quién se llevó el cuerpo?- pregunto Harry

Se quedaron en silencio, ¿quién podría ser el que se atrevió a llevarse su cuerpo y que haría con él? siguieron pensando hasta que la señora Weasley los llamo a desayunar.

Buenos días Harry cielo, ¿dormiste bien?- dijo con ternura la mujer cuando llego a la cocina. Harry asintió son una sonrisa

Yo también dormí bien mamá, por si te interesa – dijo ron resaltando el sarcasmo en su voz.

La señora Weasley lo ignoro y siguió cocinando, cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa empezaron conversaciones el señor Weasley y Percy hablaban que Rufus Scrimgeour, antiguo ministro de magia, no se le iba a devolver su cargo a pesar de que según él "desempeño eficientemente su cargo y el reusarse a brindar información al que no debe ser nombrado en persona, era algo que solo un ministro podría haber hecho" y por eso también le dieron el cargo permanente a Kingsley.

Los gemelos hablaban con Ginny pidiéndole humectante para labios, ya que aparentemente si el recoger los puntos había mejorado sus habilidades de besar, pues también les había quitado la suavidad.

Chicos les tengo una noticia- anuncio la señora Weasley – van a volver a la escuela

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros.

Pero mamá en realidad justo estábamos hablando de eso y creemos que sería raro volver a la escuela después de tanto ajetreo, así que vamos a trabajar – dijo Ron con una sonrisa intentando convencer a su madre

Molly cambio su cara de sorpresa a una de horror

No no noo van a volver a la escuela todos ustedes- sentencio- Harry no soy tu madre pero igual te ordeno y si no me obedeces te dejare sin comer postres todo el próximo año. Hermione eres más inteligente y madura que ellos y confió que regreses al colegio.

Hermione asintió algo asustada y Ginny se rio de ellos.

No te rías, que tú tienes que repetir el curso – se burló Percy

¿Qué? Pero si no saque malas calificaciones- dijo preocupada la pelirroja

Pues veras, Ginny – dijo el Señor Weasley- Dumbledore creyó correcto hacer repetir a todos de año ya que ningún alumno aprendió la magia correctamente, además no terminaste el curso por completo.

Harry olvido por completo sus ganas de trabajar, vivir sin postres de la señora Weasley era peor que mil cruciatus, además tendría más tiempo con Ginny.

Creo que volveré a la escuela – dijo de repente Harry ante la mirada horrorizada de su compañero- lo siento Ron pero pelearía con voldermort otra vez si es lo que me piden para que coma postre.

Todos rieron y Ron solo dijo – ya que - aunque se veía algo desanimado.

Dejando a Molly más relajada y alegre.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido, la gente revivía por todos lados y las familias estaban muy felices, Harry decidió visitar a sus tíos un día, pero luego entro en razón y cambio de rumbo.

Jugaban quidditch casi todos los días, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George; hasta Hermione lo intentaba aunque era malísima y un par de veces Percy, que se había vuelo algo más bromista, le gustaba hacer de árbitro.

Era las vacaciones más largas que había tenido y todo iba excelente hasta que un día un Kingsley los llamo urgentemente.

Hermione, Ron y Harry llegaron al ministerio algo preocupados, una chica los esperaba en el despacho de Kingsley y les dijo.

¿Qué hacen aquí? Tiene que ir al wizengamot, están a punto de sentenciar a Sirius Black.

A Harry se le cayó el alma al piso pero todos empezaron a correr por los pasillos del ministerio siguiendo a la joven.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo que había vuelto?- pregunto Harry ofendido, era el único casi pariente de Sirius vivo y nadie se había dignado a avisarle

Desde que apareció Black anoche, todos lo intentan condenar aún creen que tiene relación con el que no debe ser nombrado, a pesar que dijimos lo contrario nadie aún lo quiere admitir, hemos estado muy ocupados tratando de conseguirle un juicio rápido para que no vaya a Azkaban en su espera, ya sabe están condenado a todos los mortifagos, y nadie ha tenido tiempo para avisarte, lo lamento.

Cuando llegaron al tribunal no estaba Sirius por ninguna parte pero Kingsley, que estaba sentado dirigiendo el juicio, los obligó a pasar y a sentarse y a declarar todo como había sucedido hace 4 años.

Cuando terminaron los sacaron de la sala para que el jurado delibere, la muchacha de antes los guio a una sala apartada rodeada de muchos aurores, que dejaron entrar a los muchachos a duras penas. En la mitad de la enorme sala había una jaula y dentro de ella nadie más que Sirius Black

Harry corrió y abrazo a su padrino por entre los barrotes y lloro, lo había extrañado mucho, era lo más cerca que había tenido de un padre y ahora estaba con el de nuevo.

Sirius solo lo abraza, lloraba y le besaba la cabeza confortándolo.

Así que ganaste la guerra – afirmo su padrino con una sonrisa forzada - y pensar que jamás te dejaron ingresar a la orden.

Ya cállate Sirius- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Remus se le veía mucho mejor, jamás lo había visto así, su cabello entrecano había oscurecido, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos ya no estaban y parecía que ya no tenía arrugas, se le veía feliz.

Harry también abrazo a su antiguo profesor mientras Ron y Hermione abrazaban a Sirius.

De repente la jaula empezó a descender y Harry entro en pánico y empezó a gritar – Sirius- lo iban a llevar a Azkaban, no podían hacer eso.

Harry tranquilo solo lo llevan para decirle su sentencia- dijo Remus con una mano en su hombro y con una expresión para nada tranquila- mejor salgamos de aquí.

Harry salió pero su pánico cambio a un pánico irracional, fuera de la sala estaba el dando vueltas como león enjaulado, Dumbledore estaba sentado con Mcgonagall hablando tranquilamente, ellos también habían declarado, Remus estaba muy callado y Hermione y Ron solo lo observaban.

Quería decirles que dejaran de verlo pero estaba ocupado ideando un plan para sacar a Sirius de la cárcel si es que lo encerraban, no creía que convirtiéndose en hocicos funcionara otra vez, mientras meditaba su plan, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar aun Sirius libre y sonriente, todos corrieron hacia él, incluyendo a un montón de periodistas que le tomaban fotos, excepto Harry que se quedó como piedra. Sirius se abrió paso y puso las manos en los hombros del muchacho.

¿Nos vamos Harry? – pregunto Sirius 20 años más joven que hace 40 minutos.

Harry despertó de su ensueño y abrazo a Sirius por segunda vez en el día. Así se fueron a Grimmauld Place, ya que Sirius dijo que nadie lo había dejado dormir, Ron y Remus ofrecieron su casa pero Sirius rechazo la oferta, con la promesa de que cenarían todos en la madriguera. Cuando llegaron la casa ya no tenía ese horrible hechizo raro en la entrada, todo estaba muy limpio y Kreacher salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa y miles de amabilidades más. Aunque un poco más reacias hacia Sirius. Ahora si este elfo está loco como una cabra- dijo Sirius cuando estuvieron solos en su cuarto Después te cuento lo que sucedió-dijo Harry – ahora duérmete Sirius rio y jalo a Harry en un nuevo abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos.Cuando Harry despertó sintió que la cicatriz le ardía, se sentó de golpe temiéndose lo peor y encontró a Sirius ya despierto. Harry ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Es que me arde la cicatriz – confeso avergonzado el muchacho, no le gustaba quejarse de ese dolor en particular. Sirius se rio mucho, y dejo a Harry preocupado. Bueno es que mientras dormías como que te rasque un poco la cicatriz para saber si ahora si se podía borrar- respondió aun riéndose de él. Harry lo quería matar, le había dado un susto de muerte, pero estaba tan feliz de verlo reír así que también el rio. Sirius se metió a la ducha diciendo que tenía que volver a estar presentable para el mundo. Al rato llego a Kreacher trayendo ropa limpia – gracias – dijo Harry – ¿de dónde las sacaste? Llego el señor Remus Lupin y las dejo, dijo que esto le iba a gustar mucho –respondió el elfo y se retiró. Harry examino las prendas eran totalmente nuevas y muggles, entre ellas prendas resalto una chaqueta de cuero negra esta se veía un poco vieja. Sirius salió completamente bañado, afeitado y con el cabello corto, con una enorme toalla cubriéndolo del cuello a los pies, aparentemente el agua estaba helada y el mago había olvidado el hechizo para calentarla, Harry le entrego las prendas y ante su mirada solo le respondió – Remus dijo que te gustarían.

Mi chaqueta- grito emocionado Sirius abrazando la prenda- era la chaqueta con la que salía a cazar chicas, es de la buena suerte, todas las chicas terminaban en mi cama cuando la usaba – comento con nostalgia.

Harry no respondió ante eso y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles mientas se cambiaba, cuando llego a la parte de Peter el simplemente gruño y empezó a despotricar a los cuatro vientos cuando le dijo que no habían recuperado el cadáver, jamás había escuchado tantas groserías juntas.

Cuando se calmó le conto lo de la falsa maldición asesina y una chispa se encendió en sus ojos cuando le comento que sus padres revivirían en un futuro aproximado.

¿Y quién se está ocupando de todos los ¨muertos¨? – pregunto Sirius

Pues el ministerio están sacando a todos los muerto de las tumbas según el orden regresivo a sus muertes, además están teniendo un montón de trabajo borrando las memorias de los familiares de muggles que reviven – respondió el muchacho.

Hablando del ministerio, tenemos que ir a recoger mi dinero – dijo Sirius

¿Qué dinero?- pregunto extrañado Harry.

Pues por encerrarme en Azkaban 12 años injustamente me están dando 100 mil galeones- dijo Sirius pero vamos y les digo que los voy a demandar y seguro que me dan unos 20 mil más.

Harry solo rio de las ideas de su padrino.

Cuando Sirius termino de vestirse ya era hora de cenar, así que se dirigieron directamente a la madriguera.

Cuando llegaron la casa estaba irreconocible todo estaba decorado con perros o con carteles que decían "felicidades canuto" y "Sirius Black un hombre guapo y libre".

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en abrazar a Sirius, mientras que este estaba un poco impresionado por las muestras de afecto por parte de los gemelos.

Heeeeeeeeee gracias muchachos yo también los extrañe.

Eres nuestro héroe, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras canuto?- preguntaron los pelirrojos

Perdón Sirius se me escapo – dijo Ron

La señora Weasley tuvo que pegarles a los gemelos con una cuchara de madera para que soltaran a Sirius, que no parecía nada molesto con los abrazos.

Después salieron al patio y encontraron una mesa repleta de comidas, todos los Weasleys estaban allí, Hagrid, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Teddy y Hermione.

La pasaron excelente todos reían, comían o jugaban con él bebe.

Pero Sirius, estabas muerto lo recuerdas- explicaba Remus ya que Sirius se había enojado con él por no convertirlo en el padrino del bebe.

No me importa, soy un excelente padrino hasta cuando no estoy, sino mira a Harry salió un buen chico un poco lento con las chicas, pero bien a final de cuentas- dijo aún muy ofendido

Harry se volvió rojo de la vergüenza y a Ron y Ginny les dio ataques de risa

Cuando terminaron de comer Hagrid, Charlie, Bill y Fleur se fueron, también Tonks y Remus después de prometer a Sirius que en caso de que Harry muriera el podría ser el padrino.

La señora Weasley no dejo que Harry y Sirius volvieran a Grimmauld Place ya que según ella era el mismísimo infierno y mando a los dos a la habitación de Ron que ahora parecía un hotel de tantas personas en ella.

¿Harry?¿ Estas despierto?- pregunto Sirius

Mmm si claro – mintió el muchacho

Que te parece si compramos un departamento, hasta que revivan James y Lily, con muchas habitaciones para cuando revivan- dijo Sirius

Seria Genial pero ¿por qué mejor no compramos una casa?- dijo Harry despertando

Porqué tu no conoces a la pelirroja de tu madre que tardo medio año en escoger una casa para comprar la primera que vio – recordando el momento

Pues bien busquemos un departamento- finalizo Harry y así volvieron a dormir o al menos lo hizo Sirius ya que él, recién capto la idea que conocería a sus padres, la idea le emociono tanto que no pudo volver a dormir hasta el alba.

_Termine el capítulo, espero que les gustee a mi me hizo feliz que sirius reviviera lo extrañaba _

_Disclaimer ningún personaje es mío lamentablemente ojala se me hubiera ocurrido a mí la idea_


	6. una nueva vida muy diferente

_**Una nueva vida muy diferente**_

Harry tan solo durmió unas horas, pero no se sentía cansado, la idea de poder ver a sus padres podía curar cualquier cosa.

Remus, Sirius y él estaban sentados en una colina cerca de la madriguera, revisando un montón de hojas de profeta, buscando anuncios de departamentos.

No Sirius, no puedes buscar un departamento con 45 habitaciones- dijo ya cansado Remus

Pero ¿por qué no?- se quejó Sirius

En principio no lo necesitas, segundo eso no existe – dijo Harry muy distraído jugando con Teddy

Entonces ¿tengo que buscar un departamento cualquiera con un máximo de 5 habitaciones? – pregunto Sirius.

Siiiiii – respondieron ambos.

Ni siquiera necesitas 5 habitaciones- murmuro Remus.

¿Cómo qué no?- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

¿Para que 5 habitaciones si somos solo dos personas?- pregunto Harry.

Para James y Lily cuando revivan, para Remus cuando Tonks lo bote de su casa, y para Hermione o Ginny ya que no creo que Lily te deje dormir en la misma habitación con ella- dijo Sirius contando con los dedos.

Harry se puso rojo y volteo la mirada.

Ahora ¿Qué les parece este anuncio? "departamento cuarto piso, 6 habitaciones, 7 baños y una piscina privada - pregunto Sirius, Remus, ya arto, le arranco el periódico de las manos, lo hizo bolita y lo tiro a sus espaldas.

La cara de Sirius no tenía precio, pero Harry desvió la mirada, porque no sentía los balbuceos del bebe, y entro en pánico cuando no encontró a Teddy.

Ehh Remus, creo que perdí a Teddy-dijo nervioso el muchacho buscando como loco al niño, tenía unos cuantos meses y aun no sabía gatear bien, como podía haberse ido tan lejos.

Remus dio una mirada rápida al prado y jalo una correa roja la cual Harry no había notado.

Entonces encontró que Teddy a unos metros y estaba todo verde. Harry lo volvió a coger en sus brazos y miro a Remus cuestionándolo.

Es que ya lo había hecho un par de vez, le gusta esconderse- respondió simplemente el hombre- la primera vez casi me da un ataque porque se camuflo en la mitad de un parque, unos niños muggles se llevaron un buen susto cuando vieron el chupón flotar.

Pues sería más práctico que dejaras de vestirlo de color verde- dijo Sirius distraído con los periódicos.

A Tonks le parece divertido que se pierda- dijo Remus suspirando.

Y mira ni siquiera has dejado a Harry solo con tu hijo y ya lo perdió, yo hubiera sido un mejor padrino- dijo ufanándose.

Mira quien habla de perder bebes, la vez que te dejaron cuidando a Harry y lo perdiste dentro de la casa y me llamaste desesperado porque no lo encontrabas- Sirius solo se limitó a sonreír- al menos Ted se camufla, Harry era completamente visible.

¿Dónde me encontraron?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

En una maceta, tenías la costumbre de comerte la tierra- dijo Sirius riendo.

Harry estaba sorprendido por la historia.

Ya este es el elegido- dijo Sirius.

Los agarro a los dos por los codos y se apareció frente a un edificio.

Sirius si serás un reverendo idiota como se te ocurre – lo riño Remus dándole un manotazo- ¿Qué demonios si te desaparecías mal?

Y con esto agarro a Teddy, aun de color verde, de los brazos de Harry.

Es increíble que no llore pensó Harry viendo como él bebe ya normal reía en los brazos de su padre, al parecer no le importaba la horrible sensación que suponía desaparecer.

Cuando subieron al departamento era lindo, espacioso, se veía cálido, y tenía las 5 habitaciones que Sirius quería.

Harry entro a una habitación por la que se vía un lindo paisaje de un parque, se puso a pensar que le gustaría vivir en ese lugar. Sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros y Sirius le dijo.

Lindo ¿verdad?

Si es hermoso ¿lo vas a comprar?- pregunto Harry.

Ya lo hice- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- sabía que te iba a gustar, por la vista, bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

Harry se quedó impresionado solo lo había dejado solo 10 minutos y compro un departamento. No lo podía creer tenía una casa, una verdadera casa donde sería feliz, podría comer lo que sea y hacer lo que quisiera, no habría nadie quien lo moleste ni a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, bueno Sirius pero no contaba, él le dejaría hacer lo que le daba la gana con tal que no muriera en él proceso.

Me encanta – finalizo- ¿cuándo nos mudamos?

Hoy- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa más grande de lo que jamás le había visto- pero tenemos que comprar colchones por que no pienso dormir en el piso, ni que estuviera en Azkaban.

Así es como fueron a una calle mágica donde vendían muebles con Remus mas, habiendo dejado a Teddy antes de partir donde Tonks.

Bueno Harry escoge lo que quieras- dijo Sirius- menos cosas rosadas este va a ser un departamento de machos que se respetan, hasta que llegue tu madre por lo menos.

Pasaron el día entero comprando un montón de cosas desde lámparas hasta los colchones, donde tardaron como 2 horas, Sirius discutía que quería una cama de agua y Remus no lo dejaba comprársela.

Pero Remus mira cómo se mueve- dijo Sirius dándose vueltas en la cama.

Carajo Sirius deja de hacer el ridículo y baja de la cama- lo paro Remus en susurros.

Harry se fue a otro lado, le encantaba ver a su padrino feliz, pero este no tenía vergüenza si ya de por si llamaba la atención solo por ser Sirius Black, hacia más escandalo comportándose como un crio de 5 años.

Tardaban mucho más cuando las vendedoras de las tiendas eran mujeres porque Sirius coqueteaba con cada una de ellas, pero al final les fue bien ya que las chicas les dieron 20% de descuento en todo.

Regresaron a grimmauld place a comer donde Kreacher les había preparado una deliciosa cena. En ese momento Harry fue el elegido para decirle al elfo que se iban de la casa.

Noo, kreacher no se van sin su ama – dijo kreacher horrorizado cuando le contaron la noticia.

Ni sueñes por un momento llevare a mi madre- sentencio Sirius- primero muerto antes de llevarme a la vieja loca.

Espera Sirius- dijo Harry calmando las cosas- ¿Qué te parece si llevamos el cuadro pero le hacemos un hechizo silenciador permanente?

Bien – dijo enojado Sirius- pero entonces también lo encogemos a uno más pequeño.

Les recuerdo que no pueden sacar el cuadro de la pared- dijo Remus aun comiendo su postre.

Ja eso es lo que tú crees mi estimado amigo- dijo Sirius y con eso se paró de la mesa y se fue de la cocina, al rato sintieron como una explosión.

Corrieron a ver lo que sucedía pero no pudieron ver nada por el polvo, cuando se difumino encontraron al hombre orgulloso de su trabajo, había hecho un hueco enorme en la pared y el cuadro de Walburga Black se encontraba en el piso. Kreacher pego un agudo chillido y empezó a levantar el pesado cuadro.

Sirius lo redujo al tamaño de un bolsillo y dijo – listo ahora si vámonos de aquí-dándole el cuadro al elfo.

Este último estaba parado y parecía a punto de llorar.

Heee Kreacher- dijo con amabilidad Remus- ¿qué te parece quedarte mejor en la casa?

El elfo no dijo nada solo asintió haciendo chocar sus enormes orejas con su cara.

Remus agarro el cuadro, con un par de hechizos lo puso todo como estaba 15 minutos antes.

Agarro a Sirius de la camisa y lo jalo escaleras arriba donde solo se sentía gritos. Harry miro a kreacher y le pregunto.

¿Seguro q te quieres quedar aquí solo?

Kreacher asintió de nuevo, fue cuando Sirius bajo sobándose la cabeza y Remus detrás de él.

¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto Sirius quejumbroso.

Harry se despidió del elfo con un simple adiós, pero la criatura no parecía nada triste de que se fueran, por lo que Harry se quedó más tranquilo.

Aparecieron en la puerta del nuevo departamento y cuando entraron todo estaba lleno de las cosas que habían comprado, empezaron a mover las cosas a los cuartos, por suerte tenían varitas y todo fue fácil hasta que tuvieron que armar muebles, si bien no era como la manera muggle de poner tornillo por tornillo, el hechizo era complicado y las instrucciones parecían en chino.

Al final Remus fue el que le agarro el truco, cansados y hambrientos salieron a comer al caldero chorreante, pero Remus declino la oferta, excusándose que tenía que volver a casa.

Harry y Sirius se dirigieron al establecimiento y mientras comían a Harry le vino algo a la mente.

¿Sirius como pagaste el departamento si todo tu dinero está en gringotts?

Pues me pase temprano por ahí mientras te bañabas en la mañana-dijo Sirius- fue muy chistoso porque una vieja me vio, grito y luego se desmayó – añadió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio con una pregunta rarísima.

¿Harry te gusta esa cosa de la televisión?

El aludido se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué?

Porque quiero comprar una, siempre me pareció interesante- Sirius trataba de parecer indiferente pero se le veía emocionado- tu padre pensó regalarle una de esas a Lily por su aniversario.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Harry pregunto.

Sirius, ¿Remus sigue siendo un hombre lobo?

Mmm si- dijo Sirius confuso- según como esta hoy la luna llena debió ser la semana pasada.

Es que Dumbledore cuando murió tenía una maldición que lo iba a matar y cuando revivió estaba sano- explico el muchacho.

¿Cómo fue maldecido?- pregunto Sirius serio.

Pues se puso un horrocruxes de voldemort – dijo Harry.

Pues tal vez esa es la respuesta, cuando murió Voldemort la maldición termino- Explico simplemente Sirius.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, terminaron de comer y se fueron a su nuevo hogar, siguieron ordenando las cosas hasta que anocheció y ambos fueron a dormir.

El colchón era muy cómodo, y Harry se preguntó qué tal seria el colchón de agua de Sirius y cuanto duraría con él.

Esa noche tuvo sueños raros donde voldemort moría y se convertía a cenizas, donde veía el cadáver de Snape pararse e irse y al final esa escena donde veía a su padre con Sirius molestando al joven y una valiente Lily saliendo a defender a su amigo.

Harry despertó de golpe, asustado, corrió al cuarto de Sirius entro sin molestarse en llamar y encontró a su padrino dormido en el suelo.

Sirius ¿Qué haces dormido aquí?- pregunto el chico, algo mas tranquilo, el aludido se despertó y sentó derecho frunciendo el ceño.

Es esa estúpida cama, cada vez que me quiero voltear me termino cayendo- dijo enojado- ¿y tú que haces despierto?

Harry recordó su pánico anterior y le conto a su padrino del sueño y llego al punto de todo el problema.

¿Qué demonios van a pensar cuando despierten? Ellos no me van a reconocer.

A Sirius le dio un ataque de risa con lo último.

¿Harry como no te reconocerían? Eres idéntico a James- dijo aun riendo- además les diremos la verdad, ni que fuera tu culpa, tardaran un poco en acostumbrarse al igual que nosotros a ellos pero al final lo haremos.

Harry se quedó en silencio esa solución era tan simple que no se le ocurrió.

Ahora tenemos otro problema- dijo Sirius – cuando tu madre despierte va a querer revivir a voldemort para matarlo ella misma.

Sirius abrazo a Harry y luego lo llevo a su habitación donde lo acostó, Harry se sintió como un niño de 3 años en vez de un chico de 17, entonces el hombre entro a su cama también.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto el muchacho confundido.

No pienso dormir en esa porquería de cama- respondió Sirius.

Pues para que la compraste, además hay tres camas más ¿tienes que dormir justo en esta?- pregunto Harry.

Pues sí, está ya está calientita- dijo el hombre y ambos cayeron dormidos.

El día en que James y Lily Potter despertaran se acercaba y nadie podía esperar más.

_Ya estoy llegando a parte que quiero_

_Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos bla bla bla bla_


	7. Acomodándose a un nuevo hogar

_**Acomodándose a un nuevo hogar**_

Los meses pasaron y los cientos que despertaban se redujeron a unos cuantos, el último en despertar fue Cedric Diggory y según había escuchado Harry, la familia del muchacho lo había celebrado en grande.

Su nuevo hogar era genial, si bien Sirius era el "jefe" era Harry el que le daba órdenes como "vete a dormir es tarde", "ve a ducharte" o "no puedes ladrarle a los carteros muggles".

El padrino del muchacho había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vio, ya no tenía la cara demacrada ni el aspecto desaliñado, ahora aparentaba ser un hombre de 30 años como mucho, su cuerpo se volvió citando a Sirius "un cuerpo sexy", y en especial lo que más cambio fue su rostro, cuando lo conoció parecía medio muerto, ceniciento, como si le hubieran robado las ganas de vivir, pero ahora siempre tenía una sonrisa, los una chispa en los ojos y una manera de ser muy juguetona.

Todos los días lo despertaba como perro. Lamiendo su cara o ladrándole en la oreja, el desayuno o lo cocinaba Harry o salían a comer ya que Sirius era incapaz de diferenciar entre la azúcar normal y la que es en polvo, los almuerzos por ley eran donde los Weasleys, donde Molly los obligaba a comer hasta el último pedazo ya que alegaba que están desnutridos. Harry adoraba ese momento ya que la podía pasar con Ginny, su ex enamorada volviéndose enamorada otra vez, o con Ron, Hermione y los gemelos.

Las noches las pasaban mayormente con Remus y Tonks, o en casa la cual Sirius la había equipado con un montón de cosas muggles, Tv, video consolas, y DVD. Harry se sentía por fin como un chico de 17 años.

El 31 de julio Harry no despertó de la manera habitual, sino fue con la canción de feliz cumpleaños; totalmente desentonada, todos se encontraban en su habitación Sirius, Hermione, los señores Weasleys con una enorme torta, Ron, los gemelos, Ginny, Remus, Tonks y Teddy. Harry se sonrojo, esa canción siempre lo ponía nervioso, soplo las velas del enorme pastel y aplaudieron, también lo obligaron a abrir todos sus regalos.

Hermione un libro como siempre la diferencia es este era que este se titulaba "nueva familia, acéptala, para adolescentes adoptados", los gemelos un montón de cosas de sortilegios Weasley, Remus y Tonks, una bolsa para cargar la escoba y nunca perderla, Ron una túnica autografiada por Victor Krum, Teddy le dio una enorme babeada a sus lentes en el intento de un beso y Ginny una provisión enorme de Honeydukes con el mejor beso que le había dado hasta el momento incluido.

El día fue genial todos reían, bromeaban y jugaban con las cosas muggles.

La madre que te pario Hermione – grito Ron cuando volvió a perder en un juego de pelea – ya perdón mamá no quise decir eso- gritaba.

La señora Weasley empezó a retorcerle la oreja mientras Hermione bailaba muy contenta por su victoria.

Al terminar la fiesta y cuando todos se fueron, Harry se hecho a dormir pensando que había sido la mejor fiesta de su vida, ya estaba dormido cuando Sirius toco la puerta.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry de malas por haber sido despertado.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que no me quieres nada- dijo Sirius poniendo su cara de perro triste.

¿Yo no te quiero? Tú fuiste el peor regalo de todos y contando el de Teddy- reclamo el muchacho ofendido- como se te ocurre regalarme un DVD porno.

Pero si hasta es Blu- ray- se defendió Sirius riéndose de su propia ocurrencia.

Se sentó con el muchacho en la cama y le dio un paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo, con un moño. Harry lo desenvolvió con agilidad y descubrió un libro; lo abrió y encontró fotos de unos chiquillos que no debían tener más de 11 saludando a la cámara, Harry sonrió al verlas.

Gracias- murmuro Harry – es muy lindo

Me alegra que te gustara –dijo Sirius más tranquilo – cuando terminas Howards siempre te dan un álbum de estos, me asegure que no tuviera fotos de Peter – agrego visiblemente molesto ante la mención de su ex amigo.

Harry siguió pasando las páginas y Sirius relataba lo que ocurría en las fotos, encontró la foto de un archivador enorme que ponía Potter James y Black Sirius, Harry cuestiono a su padrino y el simplemente respondió.

Este es el archivador privado de castigos realizados por tu padre y por mí, necesitabas uno aparte porque en los normales de cada estudiante ya no entrabamos- dijo riendo. Se quedaron profundamente dormidos viendo las fotos.

Despierteeennn- grito Ron, Harry y Sirius se despertaron asustados, ambos agarraron sus varitas, cuando encontraron a Ron agitado en la habitación.

Ron, carajo ahora sí que le digo a tu madre que te quedaste con el video de Harry- dijo Sirius volviéndose a acostar.

Es que no saben, Kingsley mando un patronus diciendo que tenemos que ver a Neville.

¿Qué le paso? ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

Si, dijo que estaba en San Mungo pero no especifico nada mas- dijo Ron preocupado.

A menos que este muerto no me interesa- grito Sirius con la voz ahogada debajo de las colchas.

Harry se vistió con lo primero que encontró, saco a un Sirius dormido de su cama que murmuraba incoherencias, le dio ropa para que se vista y todos fueron a San Mungo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital encontraron a Hermione y a Ginny. Hermione se les adelanto a las preguntas y les dijo.

No nos han dicho lo que es lo que le sucede, solo nos dijeron que esperásemos

Los cinco esperaron, como media hora hasta que de la habitación salió un Neville tembloroso y pálido.

Mis padres me recuerdan – susurro.

¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono

Mis padres me recuerdan, aun no mucho, pero es como si se les pasara el efecto del cruciatus- el muchacho se hundió en uno de los sillones y empezó a embozar una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte golpe y gritos y salieron Alice y Frank Longbottom de la habitación con una cara seria.

Sirius- dijeron los dos, despertándolo ya que estaba dormitando en el sillón- ¿sabes dónde está Neville?

Sirius tenia cara de asustado, Neville una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los demás muchachos estaban muy asombrados. Sirius se levantó y los jalo a ambos, ignorando su pregunta y sus reclamos, a la habitación de la que habían salido.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar, pero Harry se encogió en su asiento pensativo.

¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Ginny abrazándolo.

Harry no respondió a esto pero Sirius salió de la habitación salvándolo.

Neville tus padres quieren verte-dijo tranquilo, Neville corrió a habitación tropezando con una viejita y une enfermera en el camino- chicos mejor nos vamos todos a casa, sus padres me van a matar cuando no los encuentren a las 4 a.m.

Todos se fueron a sus casas, Sirius fue a recuperar su "hermosura" a su cama, Harry se hecho en su cama pero no pego el ojo en ningún momento, el día paso tranquilo, pero llego el punto que colmó la paciencia de Sirius y grito.

Ya Harry escupe ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Harry lo miro pero lo ignoro olímpicamente, se fue a su cuarto y siguió con su ardua tarea de observar por la ventana.

A la hora llego su padrino con una tasa de chocolate caliente, Harry lo tomo pero solo para calentarse las manos heladas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Harry hablo.

Tengo miedo de conocerlos- susurro

Sirius asintió y le dijo las palabras exactas para ayudarlo- ellos te amaran de todas formas.

Harry lo miro y le compuso una pequeña sonrisa, a la que le correspondió su padrino, el muchacho tomo un sorbo del chocolate y casi lo vomita.

¿Hiciste tú el chocolate verdad?-pregunto.

No lo mande a pedir, pero yo le agregue el toque especial-dijo orgulloso su padrino- whiskey de fuego, que te puedo decir el chocolate alivia esa mirada de cachorrito y el whiskey cualquier mal en general.

Sirius abrazo a Harry y se sentaron a ver la gente pasar por debajo de su ventana.

Bueeenoo, no es por arruinar el momento pero parecemos las de Sex and the City haciendo estas baboserías de niñas-dijo Sirius levantándose

Harry olvido sus problemas cuando empezó a ver la película rápidos y furiosos, según Sirius esa película los haría más machos que se respetan, ya que combinaba las dos cosas más importantes para un hombre; mujeres semidesnudas y carros, estaban en la mitad cuando un destello en la chimenea los distrajo, cuando se acercaron había una pluma de feliz y una carta diciendo

"_Lily y James despertaron, están en San Mungo, no creen que lo que les paso es verdad quieren verte_

_Pd. No traigas a Harry_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

¿Cómo que no vaya? Quiero verlos, por merlín soy su hijo- dijo Harry enojado, olvidando si miedo a conocerlos

Sirius lo cogió de los hombros y le dijo

Harry lo entiendo, pero ahora ellos tienen que entender que les sucedió y ver a su bebe ya no tan bebe, les va a caer terrible ahora quédate aquí prometo que volveré tan rápido como pueda

Con esto último se fue a toda prisa por la chimenea

Harry quedo completamente desconcertado, sus padres no querían creerlo,¿ pero que mejor prueba que él? . Así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, se trasladó a San Mungo, busco por todos los pisos hasta que dio en la habitación, y sin tocar la puerta, entro y la escena que encontró fue paralizante.

Su madre estaba llorando y su padre pateo una lámpara, quebrándola, Sirius y Remus estaban parados a lado de ellos con la cara muy seria, y Dumbledore solo los miraba apartado a un lado. Harry se quedó de piedra en la puerta, no sabía lo que sentía, pero sabía que era el peor hijo del mundo ni siquiera había hablado con sus padres pero ya estaban mal por su culpa. Fue entonces que todos captaron su presencia pero antes que dijeran algo salió corriendo pudo escuchar a Sirius gritar detrás de él, pero no se detuvo…

Harry se encontraba en el bosque de Dean, no sabía porque había escogido ese lugar pero se sentó junto al rio. Estuvo toda la noche pensando, derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, pero a las 10 am, había decidido huir de casa, sus padres necesitaban una nueva vida en donde no les recordaran lo que les había pasado, tal vez tendrían a otro hijo del cual podrían sentirse orgullosos, esa idea solo lo hizo sentir peor.

Harry apareció en casa apenas abrió la puerta no pudo ver nada, y sintió que le faltaba el aire, el abrazo de quien sea que fuera lo estaba aplastando, si alguna vez voldemort le hubiera dado un abrazo podría ser ese, porque lo estaban tratando de matar, cuando lo soltaron pudo ver a su madre con una sonrisa tímida, luego James le dio un abrazo tan fuerte como el anterior.

El muchacho estaba pasmado en la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, estaba Remus y Sirius viéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Lily fue la que rompió el silencio.

Harry cielo ve a tu habitación que estas castigado – esas nueve palabras suaves y amenazantes al mismo tiempo solo hizo que abriera y cerrara la boca un par de veces, aun confundido se dirigió a su cuarto. Detrás de él pudo escuchar la risas de todos.

Paso como tres horas y James entro a su cuarto sin tocar la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero se borró cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Harry.

¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto James.

Me voy, ustedes necesitan comenzar una nueva vida y esa no me incluye-dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta, pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

Jajajajajajajajjaajajjajajajaja-el hombre empezó a reírse con tal fuerza hizo que llegaran sus amigos y entre risas solo señalo la maleta y a Harry.

¿Te vas porque necesitamos una nueva vida y eso no te incluye?-pregunto Remus, cuando Harry asintió, los dos hombres se echaron a reír. James entre carcajadas y empujones los hizo salir del cuarto, se sentó en la cama aun agitado.

Harry no te enojes es que tu madre me dijo lo mismo en nuestra primera pelea.

El muchacho al fin entendió las risas, james con unos cuantos movimientos de la varita puso todo lo empacado en su sitio y le pidió a Harry que se sentara con él.

Harry, no te vayas, ya de por si es duro saber que nos perdimos 17 años de ti, no empeores las cosas-dijo pacientemente le hombre- te queremos, solo que es raro saber que tu hijo creció de un día al otro, no me malinterpretes me alegra ya no tener que cambiar pañales pero… sigues siendo nuestro hijo.

Harry solo asintió, lo que hizo que James le diera una sonrisa- ahora vamos a comer, gracias a Merlín que existe personas que traigan comida, porque Canuto quería que comiésemos una bolsa de papitas fritas.

Harry siguió a James a la cocina donde encontró la mesa repleta de cosas, los cinco se sentaron en la mesa redonda, Harry entre Lily y Remus, y empezaron a comer en silencio. Harry podía sentir la mirada de todos encima de él pero se negó a levantar la cabeza.

Lily fue la que rompió todo el silencio arrastrando su silla, se dirigió a la puerta de la calle, tomo medio segundo en el que todos se miraron y James fue corriendo detrás de la mujer. Harry cuestiono con la mirada a los dos hombres que quedaban.

Es que Lily dijo que cuando terminara de comer iba a resucitar a voldemort, para matarlo ella misma-le dijo Remus tranquilo y siguió comiendo.

Cuando volvieron, James cargaba sobre su hombro a la mujer que se notaba enojada. La puso en la silla con delicadeza y él también se sentó, siguieron comiendo en silencio. Hasta que Sirius grito.

Dumbledore mando a Harry a vivir con tu hermana.

James escupió lo que estaba tomando y Lily se puso pálida y le pregunto.

¿Qué? ¿Harry es verdad eso?- Harry asintió lentamente algo temeroso. Su padrino compuso una sonrisa orgullosa - Harry a tu habitación que sigues castigado, Sirius y Remus a las suyas.

Pero ni que fuera tu perro o tu hijo para que me ordenes enana-dijo Sirius con valentía, pero se esfumo cuando vio su mirada.

Harry estas castigado por no decirnos donde estabas, tu por imbécil y no cuidar de él, y Remus tu por no cuidar que el tarado de Sirius hiciera lo que se le manda-termino la mujer.

Las tres recogieron sus platos, y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Ufff pudo ser peor-dijo Sirius poniéndose la manos en la cabeza.

Solo a ti se te ocurre romper el hielo con ese tema-dijo Remus negado con la cabeza.

James apareció detrás de ellos con cara triste- ¿y a ti que te paso compañero?- pregunto Sirius.

Me castigaron por nombrarte padrino-respondió james con una casi sonrisa.

He dicho que a sus cuartos-dijo la mujer desde la cocina y todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones corriendo.

_Al fin lo termine, se me hizo eterno sé que está un poco triste en algunas partes pero es lo que se consigue cuando vez armagedon y escribes a la vez_

_Disclairmer: A J.K Rowling le pertenecen los personajes porque tiene más imaginación que yo_


	8. Relatando el Pasado y Prediciendo el Fut

_**Relatando el Pasado y Prediciendo el Futuro**_

Apenas Harry entro a su habitación se tiro encima de la cama, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, el tenia algunas expectativas de cómo sería ver a sus padres, él pensó en unos abrazos, lágrimas de felicidad y un montón de cosas diferentes, pero en vez de eso había tenido gritos y un dolor de cabeza de muerte.

Tenía que contarle a Hermione y Ron lo que le había pasado, pero Hedwig no estaba, ahora se arrepentía de no haber dejado que Sirius pusiera teléfonos en todos los cuartos.

Pasaron las horas, mas aburridas de su vida, tratando de distraerse con el libro que le dio Hermione en su cumpleaños y cuando el reloj marco las 7p.m. se escucharon unos gritos de Sirius.

Pero Lily te juro que no hice nada de malo, ¡cornamenta agarra a tu esposa que me quiere matar! Ahhhhhhhh.

No puedo, estoy castigado- grito James desde su habitación.

Ayudenmeeeee- gritaba Sirius a todo pulmón.

Eso Lily, córtale la yugular - grito Remus desde la suya.

Harry asustado se fue a la pared más lejana de la puerta y cogió la varita, cuando escucho unos pasos cerca, sabía que era su fin. Tocaron la puerta y entro la pelirroja a su habitación.

¿Podemos hablar Harry?-pregunto dulcemente, Harry asintió – James ven.

El hombre entro en el cuarto marchando, hizo el saludo militar y se sentó en la cama, Lily trato y fallo en el intento de esconder su sonrisa, cerró la puerta del cuarto, para evitar escuchar al perro de Sirius aullando.

Harry queremos que nos cuentes todo lo que paso en el tiempo que no estuvimos-dijo la pelirroja en tono serio.

Habla por ti mujer, por la cara de Sirius cuando se lo pregunte mejor es que no sepamos- dijo James estremeciéndose.

Harry empezó a contar la historia de su vida, tratando de omitir detalles, pero Sirius y Remus los gritaban desde su cuarto.

Dormía en la alacena, peleo con voldemort a los 11, habla parcel, peleo con un basilisco, peleo con voldemort a los 12, encontró al mugroso de Peter, no peleo con voldemort a los 13.

La cara de sus padres cambiaba con la historia, pero nunca lo interrumpieron y lo miraban con reproche cuando Sirius o Remus seguían contándoles los detalles.

Convirtió el torneo de los tres magos a cuatro, peleo con un dragón, peleo con voldemort a los 14, tengo hambre, la prima de Sirius lo mato, moriii, peleo con voldemort a los 15, snape mato a Dumbledore, peleo con voldemort 16, falto a su último año de Hogwarts.

No pelee con voldemort a los 16- grito Harry.

Peleo con voldemort a los 17.

Harry termino de contar la historia, de cómo venció a voldemort, cansado y sediento, jamás había hablado tanto.

James y Lily estaban callados, él no sabía qué hacer, así que opto por no mover un musculo.

Chicos me tengo que ir – susurro Remus desde la puerta –necesito ir a cenar con Tonks.

Sirius grito desde su cuarto – pregúntale si puedes venir a jugar mañana.

Los padres del muchacho acompañaron a Remus a la puerta y Harry aprovecho para llevarse escabullirse y llevarse escondidos unos pasteles a su cuarto, en el camino le paso unos a Sirius que se reusaba a salir de ahí por el miedo a la mujer, Harry se encerró en su cuarto y descubrió que Hedwig había regresado por lo que se puso a escribir a Hermione y Ron.

Alguien toco su hombro y lo despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un dolor punzante en el cuello por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido en su escritorio.

Hey, tranquilo solo soy yo- dijo James en susurros – mejor te hechas a dormir a tu cama.

Harry medio dormido asintió, pateo las zapatillas a un lado, y se hecho a la cama, James lo tapo con las mantas y no pudo decir nada porque cayo profundamente dormido.

Harry despertó en la madrugada, trato de volver a dormir pero no pudo así que salió a ver tv y recostarse en el sillón, encontró Dr. House y se puso a verla, era la serie preferida de Sirius, lo hacía creerse doctor y a todo aquel que veía enfermo le decía que tenía Lupus su nueva palabra preferida.

Hola- Harry pego un salto al escuchar a la mujer detrás de el – ¿puedo sentarme?

Harry asintió y le dejo un espacio en sillón, Lily se sentó, se tapó con su manta.

¿Por qué no me llamas mama?- pregunto. Harry no supo que responder.

¿Es que no me quieres?- pregunto la mujer con lágrimas en el rostro.

No es eso – respondió rápidamente el muchacho – solo… yo… es que… no estoy acostumbrado y creo que no me entra aun la idea de que estén vivos.

Lily asintió con cara seria y luego puso una sonrisa misteriosa, jalo a Harry hacia ella, lo abrazo y le empezó a dar muchos besos por toda la cara, Harry trato de zafarse de esa sesión de besos pero no pudo, cuando Lily se cansó, él se quedó acostado en su regazo.

¿Ya crees que estamos vivos y listos para ser tus padres? – pregunto la mujer

Un poco más, ahora – respondió el muchacho sonrojado.

Apuesto que lo que no capta es que tenga unos padres súper apuestos como nosotros?- dijo james detrás de ellos asustándolos.

Tedio una sesión de besos ¿verdad? – dijo James desde la cocina – es su truco especial para que hagas lo que ella quiere, solía usar eso conmigo cuando no quería ir de compras con ella

Lily se sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa enorme a su esposo y le pregunto.

¿Qué haces despierto tú a las 5 a.m.?

Sirius me tiene loco, se golpea contra la pared y aúlla porque tiene hambre y te tiene tanto miedo que no quiere salir - respondió simplemente.

Agarro unas cuantas bolsas de papitas y se fue dirigió a la habitación de Sirius abrió la puerta.

Cálmate chucho, no Sirius maloo nooo – el perro salió corriendo de la habitación, tirando a James al piso, se transformó en humano empezó a tragar todo lo que encontraba en la cocina.

Sirius esas frutas son de adorno – dijo Harry acercándose a su padrino y tratando de esconder su sonrisa al ver su desesperación.

¿Para qué carajos los muggles hacen estas porquerías? – pregunto agarrando un pedazo de pizza.

La pregunta es ¿para que las compraste? – dijo James sobándose la cabeza por el golpe al caerse.

La vendedora estaba sexy y me las regalo cuando compre esas plantas artificiales- dijo Sirius.

¿Y para que quieres plantas artificiales? – pregunto su amigo.

Daaaaa porque me las ofreció la vendedora sexy, enserio cornamenta estás perdiendo tus habilidades para comprender la mente femenina – dijo Sirius abriendo el refrigerador en busca de más comida.

Después de desayunar, lo poco que no se había comido Sirius, se quedaron en casa relatando esos pequeños detalles que Harry no les había contado.

¿Entonces Harry me dices que la entrada a la cámara de los secretos está en el baño de chicas? – pregunto Lily.

Vez canuto te dije que tendríamos que haber entrado más seguido a ese baño- dijo James.

¿Más seguido? Lo que significa que has entrado antes – dijo Lily con su mirada asesina-¿con quién? ¿Cuándo?

James trago saliva audiblemente y dijo – Harry ya tienes 18 es hora que hablemos de cómo nacen los bebes, es una charla importante.

Harry se puso rojo como camarón y desvió la mirada y Sirius se carcajeo y dijo.

Si no necesita la teoría porque ya sabe la práctica.

¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – pregunto Lily.

Harry se puso más rojo y sentía la sangre acumulada en su cabeza, era cierto paso una vez, en uno de los tantos paseos con Ginny.

¿Y tú como sabes si yo no dije nada?- pregunto Harry, tapándose la boca por su equivocación al afirmar l situación.

James con una sonrisa de orgullo abrazo a su hijo y simulando quitarse las lágrimas le dijo – bien hecho campeón.

Pues lo sé porque regresaste a la madriguera con la misma sonrisa de bobo que tubo tu padre hace años- explico Sirius y James puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Madriguera?- pregunto Lily evitando seguir con el tema.

Si allí viven los Weasley, Arthur y Molly, los Prewets eran sus hermanos- respondió – por cierto ellos también deben de haber revivido.

Harry negó con la cabeza- recibí la carta de Ron esta mañana dice que los mortifagos que creen que los mataron aún están vivos y desaparecidos.

¿Quién es Ron?- pregunto Lily

Es su mejor amigo y hermano de la chica que Harry se ….. Un sonido llego desde la chimenea y cuando vieron apareció Hermione.

¿Harry Potter, puedo saber qué demonios significa esto? – pregunto la chica con las mejillas rojas y agarrando una carta

Harry leyó la carta y dijo – Hermione te juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto

No mientas que también encontré esta - le tendió el otro pedazo de papel, cuando el chico termino de leerla, quiso matar a Ron. Sirius le arrebato las caras de las manos y se revolcó en el piso de la risa, James y Lily también lo leyeron pero parecieron no entender nada.

Harry corrió a su cuarto se cambió de ropa, agarro la varita, estaba preparado para matar a Ron. Cuando llego a la sala todos estaban cambiados y esperándolo.

¿A dónde creen que ustedes que van?- pregunto el muchacho.

Ni de broma nos perdemos el gran show-dijo Sirius

Y tenemos que agradecerle a los Weasleys por alimentarte cuando mi hermano no lo hizo – dijo Lily.

Harry no tenía tiempo para discutir así que no le importo y todos se trasladaron a la madriguera.

A la primera persona que vieron fue a Molly Weasley, donde los obligo a tomar desayuno más consistente del que habían tomado a pesar de que ya eran las 11. Cuando terminaron Harry subió al cuarto de Ron pero no estaba, bajo las escaleras y pregunto por él.

Está en su habitación cielo – respondió Molly.

Pero si acabo de …

No te escapes Ronald Weasley me debes una explicación de esto – grito Hermione desde alguna parte de afuera.

Harry salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo y matarlo, pero encontró que Hermione se le había adelantado, sus manos estaban en su cuello y lo ahorcaba.

Hermione, muévete me toca matarlo – grito Harry empujando a la chica y reemplazando su lugar.

Entonces Harry salió volando y termino a 5 metros de Ron, Ginny lo había hechizado.

No es que me importe mucho Ron, pero al menos necesito una explicación para decirles a los demás porque tengo a un Hermano menos – sentencio la chica.

Toda la culpa la tiene Harry – dijo Ron parándose detrás de Ginny.

Todos los Weasleys, James, Lily y Sirius salieron de la casa para escuchar la historia.

_**Chan chan channnnn el misterio de lo que decía la carta. Si les hace sentir mejor ni yo sé lo que dice.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, se siente emocionante cuando los dejan, dan más ganas de escribir.**_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los de la historia son**_ _**míos**_


End file.
